fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Shura
Shura (アシュラ Ashura 'in the Japanese version) is a playable character in ''Fire Emblem Fates and can accompany the Avatar regardless of their decision. He is voiced by Madoka Shiga in the Japanese version. Profile A thief from Nohr, who was born in the former country of Kohga. Shura had a relatively happy life in Kohga until the neighboring kingdom of Mokushu invaded, razing the country and killing many of its people. Shura was one of the few survivors and became a refugee. He sought to make a new life in Hoshido, but was denied entry and settled in Nohr instead. Because of Nohr's harsh conditions, Shura was driven to a life of crime to survive, and he eventually came to lead a gang of thieves. He was later hired by Hoshido to kidnap Azura from Nohr in retaliation for King Garon killing King Sumeragi and abducting the Avatar. He is the best long-distance swimmer out of everyone in the army. Birthright In Chapter 22, the Avatar and their forces arrive at the capital of Nohr and find it oddly deserted. Shura appears and tells the group that he and his men will kill them unless they give up their weapons, so they fight them instead. After he is defeated, Azura asks him if he knows about a secret tunnel into the castle. He refuses to tell them unless the group gives him money, which Ryoma is prepared to do when he says that he is the Crown Prince of Hoshido. Surprised at the turn of events, he tells Ryoma that his family served the royal family until his principality was taken over by Mokushu and pledges his efforts to help him out. In exchange, Ryoma promises to help him reclaim the land his people once had. On the way, they pass by a Nohrian market where it is extremely similar to Hoshido, telling the group that this is the Nohrian lifestyle, and that only "rich foreigners and idiots" travel above. After the battle, it is revealed that Shura had kidnapped Azura through the secret tunnel that she mentions to him. He is surprised to see how strong she has become after all those years. Conquest Shura, along with a group of his men, attempts to swindle the Avatar's forces on board their ship in Chapter 16. After challenging them, he disguises himself as a friendly soldier, although when talking to him, he will drop his disguise and fight the Avatar. After he and his gang are defeated by the Avatar, their siblings pressure them to execute him for his crimes. However, Shura offers to join the Avatar's army in return for sparing his life. If the player still decides to kill him, the Avatar will receive Boots instead. If the player spares him, he apologizes to Azura for kidnapping her and swears loyalty to the Avatar. Revelation Shura appears as an enemy in Chapter 15. He can be recruited by speaking with the Avatar. Personality Despite his appearance and his job as a thief, Shura has good intentions to why he does it. His supports with the male Avatar show that he attempted to rob them because he needed their gold to fulfill his dream of restoring his country. His birthday is December 21st. In-Game Base Stats |-|Birthright Chapter 22= |-|Conquest Chapter 16= |-|Revelation Chapter 15= As an Enemy Birthright Chapter 22 - Hidden Capital |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Conquest Chapter 16 - Invasion |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Growth Rates |30% |30% |25% |25% |55% |30% |15% |55% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates are based on the character in their starting class Class Sets '''Standard Sets |} 'Partner Sets' |-|All Routes= |} 'Special Classes' |} Supports Romantic Supports * The Avatar (Female) Other Supports * The Avatar (Male) * Kana (If Shura is his father) Quotes Enemy Shura (Birthright Chapter 22) My Castle Armory Smithy Lottery Shop Arena Accessory Shop Level Up * "I take what I can get." (2-3 stats up) Class Change Confession Battle Support * "Don't die on me." Attack Stance * "Die already!" Guard Stance Critical/Skill * "Get out of my way!" * "It's your time to die!" Defeated Enemy * "It was your time!" * "I had no choice." * "No match for me." * "Death comes to everyone!" Partner Defeated Enemy/When Healed Defeated by Enemy Death/Retreat Quote Etymology Shura is an alternate Japanese term referring to one of the six realms of reincarnation; the kanji are also used in the name for the Buddhist entities known otherwise as Asura. Ashura is the Japanese pronunciation of Asura, a group of Hindu deities. Trivia Shura was voted as the 21st most popular male on Nintendo's official Fates character poll. Gallery Asyura confession.jpg|Shura's confession scene. Asuraavatar.png|Shura's official Twitter icon FEF Asura My Room Model.png|Shura's model for My Room. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem if characters